Oito graus não é Pouco quando o Resto não ajuda
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Saber que está sendo traído dói. Mas o nível ali era ainda pior.


Nota: Oh! Acabei duas num dia só. Mesmo que tenham ficado ruins (novidaaaaade...), é um marco. A música utilizada é _LAT.43ºN~Forty-three Degrees North Latitude~_, do Dreams Come True. A tradução foi feita por mim.

Alerta: Triângulo amoroso, infidelidade

Disclaimer: Digimon e _LAT.43ºN~Forty-three Degrees North Latitude~_ não me pertencem.

**Oito graus não é Pouco quando o Resto não ajuda**

Akari suspirou. Mais um mês se acabava e o telefone não tinha tocado uma vez sequer. Quer dizer, tinha tocado, mas não era quem ela queria que fosse. Empresas de telemarketing, colegas de trabalho e faculdade, pais e irmãos, Taiki e Zenjirou... Não que os colegas, amigos e família não fossem bem-vindos, mas a pessoa com quem ela realmente queria falar não tinha sequer dado sinais de vida.

Se bem que ela sabia o porquê.

Ele deveria estar se divertindo à beça. Neve, o emprego da área que ele queria, uma garota bonita...

Akari sempre soube que em termos de aparência física, jamais poderia competir com Nene. Mas quem disse que ela conseguia ser calma como quando no Digital World quando o assunto era ele? O seu jeito forte, o cabelo ligeiramente comprido que se agitava com o vento... Tudo aquilo fazia com que ela jamais conseguisse realmente deixá-lo para trás.

Embora ela soubesse que não importa quanto tempo passasse, ficar ali seria desperdício de tempo e lutar por uma causa perdida. Ele não estava a mais de mil quilômetros dela?

Mas, então, o telefone tocou. E era justamente ELE.

_Don'na ni aishitemo denwa no kiss ja tooi  
Não importa o quanto eu ame, beijinho no telefone é muito distante  
tsumetai juuwaki ni kuchibiru oshiatete  
Dando um beijo no gélido fone_

- Alô?

- Como vai, Akari?

- Bem, e você?

- Ah, a neve aqui está terrível.

- O que você poderia esperar de Hokkaido?

- É.

- Mas o que você queria falar comigo?

- Nada. Só mandar um oi.

- Ahh...

- Eu já tenho que ir, tchau! Te adoro!

- Eu também...

Akari escutou um barulho que parecia beijinho e logo depois, um tom de discagem.

Toda vez era assim. Ele só ligava em raras ocasiões, e ainda conversas típicas de elevador. Ela já estava ficando cansada disso. Sabia muito bem o que ele realmente ia fazer.

Ele sempre dava a desculpa de que ia trabalhar, mas em sã consciência, quem sairia para trabalhar em pleno inverno, Sapporo, às 10 da noite? E a previsão do tempo ainda dizia que ia nevar por lá!

_Anata no machi de wa mou yuki ga oriru koro  
Na sua cidade, já está na época de nevar  
aenai modokashisa ga fuan ni kawaru  
A impaciência de não poder te ver se transforma em preocupação_

Ela sabia bem o que acontecia. Nem a ideia de ir para visitá-lo a entusiasmava como antes, porque ela sabia que por ali _ela_ estaria também. Ao invés de ficar feliz de vê-lo, ela sempre acabava ficando mais preocupada, pois sabia da realidade, mas não sabia se iria agüentá-la esfregada na sua cara.

Cansada de pensar, Akari levantou-se, foi à cozinha, pegou uma latinha de café com leite da geladeira, abriu, sentou-se ao balcão e tomou seu conteúdo lentamente, enquanto tentava afogar as mágoas, sem sucesso.

Quanto tempo ela já tinha perdido e ainda iria perder? Ela sabia que jamais seria a primeira dele novamente. Sabia que tinha gente que valeria muito mais que ele ao lado dela, para apoiá-la. Sabia que tinha gente interessada nela e que poderia fazer-lhe muito mais bem que ele. Mas ela não conseguia deixar essa parte da vida dela, não conseguia parar de esperar por um dia que jamais viria.

_Yakusoku mo nani mo nai anata no kotoba mo (kotoba mo)  
Não há promessa nem nada nas suas palavras (palavras)  
Shinjite inakereba ashita-sae kurasenai  
Se eu não acreditar, nem o amanhã poderemos conviver_

Ele já tinha dito quantas vezes nos últimos tempos que viria visitá-la assim que acabasse o inverno? E ele já tinha vindo realmente, alguma vez? Ela sabia que ele falava aquilo da boca para fora, só para acalmá-la, mas ela sabia bem o quanto acabava acreditando, no fundo, a contragosto.

Akari sabia que ela estava acreditando em mentiras, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela não se sentia à vontade gritando com ele como se sentia ao lado de Taiki, tampouco tinha Digimons para fazer-lhe companhia. Ela estava num beco sem saída. Ao menos estaria enquanto não tomasse coragem para ir embora e deixar o rapaz para trás.

A latinha chegou ao fim e Akari resolveu jogá-la fora. Antes, porém, brincou um pouco com o lacre dela até que ele caiu. Jogando a latinha fora, viu a lata de lixo, cheia de latinhas iguais à que tinha acabado de ser despejada.

_Kanojo wa dou shiteru no kondo wa itsu aeru no  
Como ela está? Quando poderemos nos ver?  
Doko made aishite ii no kurikaeshite wa  
Até onde posso te amar, mais uma vez?  
Itsu made kou shiteru no watashi wo aishiteru no  
Até quando você faz isso? Até quando me ama?  
Ichido mo kikenai mama mata mune ni shimatte...  
Não conseguindo perguntar uma só vez, guardo isso no meu peito..._

Akari sabia muito bem o que ele realmente fazia. Ela só não queria admitir. Nene deveria ser muito mais legal de se conversar que ela. Menos barulhenta, menos chata, menos irritante. Mais bonita, mais extrovertida, mais rica. Ela sabia que o seu relacionamento já estava condenado. Mas não queria isso. Queria vê-lo. Muito. Entretanto, ela não sabia até onde isso era mútuo. Mas quem disse que ela tinha coragem de abrir a boca e falar logo que ela sabia que ele estava traindo-a e com quem também?

A ruiva olhou para o relógio e viu: 22:37. Tomando uma latinha de café e brincando com um lacre, já tinha se passado tanto tempo assim? Ela teria de trabalhar no dia seguinte. Tomou um rápido banho e dormiu.

**No dia seguinte...**

Akari quase dormia sobre o caixa da loja de conveniência. Tinha dormido mal, como vinha fazendo há semanas, e não havia movimento nenhum para entretê-la. Mas já estava quase no final de seu expediente; ela logo poderia chegar à sua casa para se trancar do mundo.

Minutos antes da loja fechar, alguém entrou.

- Ah, Akari! Como vai?

- Taiki! Eu estou meio entediada com esse movimento fraco, mas tá tudo bem. Por quê?

- Vamos comer em algum lugar?

- M-mas...

- Vamos, Akari, você anda muito deprimida.

- O-ok, então... Mas e as suas compras? Melhor se apressar, porque o sistema fecha daqui a pouco.

- Agora que não vou comer em casa, não faz sentido comprar comida.

- Tem certeza de que não vai faltar água?

- Tenho.

- Arroz?

- Tenho.

- Olha lá, heim?

- Akari, eu tinha vindo comprar ovos, apenas.

- Então compra. Não vá morrer de fome depois.

- Ai, Akari...

- Vai.

Akari deu o típico olhar de "mãe", obrigando Taiki a ir. Ele voltou e se sentou em um banco ao lado da porta da loja. Poucos minutos depois, o sistema foi desligado, Akari foi ao banheiro e voltou de roupa trocada.

- Para onde pretende me levar?

- Sei lá, não tinha pensado. Que tal aquele restaurante que tem o macarrão que você gosta?

- Boa ideia! Faz milênios que não vou para lá. É que... Bem, sabe como é...

- A-ah, entendo...

No caminho, nem uma palavra sequer foi enunciada pelos dois. Taiki pôde perceber a gravidade da situação a partir daí. Akari sempre falava sem parar, mais do que a própria boca. O silêncio, no caso de Akari, _nunca_ tinha significado algo bom.

- Akari, tá tudo bem?

Taiki quebrou o silêncio desconfortável, logo após o pedido ser feito.

- T-tá, sim! Tudo bem!

Akari tentou, miseravelmente, tentar disfarçar sua melancolia.

- Vamos, Akari. O que está te incomodando?

- N-não é nada, juro!

- Se não fosse nada, você não estaria calada desse jeito.

- Taiki, me deixa em paz!

- Se eu te deixar em paz, você vai fazer que nem aquele dia com a Lilithmon! Não posso deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer!

- Você e essa sua síndrome de Hottokenai...

- Vamos, Akari, se você não me disser nada eu não vou conseguir te ajudar!

- Quem disse que eu dizendo você vai conseguir? Taiki, chega de pensar que você pode fazer tudo por todo mundo!

- Mas eu posso tentar!

- Tentar e não conseguir não é muito diferente para a pessoa que se tenta ajudar, mas atrapalha muito quem ajuda, Taiki! Você vai ser desgastar por uma causa perdida!

- Não saberei se vou mesmo até tentar ou ao menos saber o que é!

- Então fique querendo saber!

Sem perceber, ambos iam levantando aos poucos o tom de voz.

- Parece que vai ter matar falar isso! É algum segredo de estado?

- Não!

- Então, qual é o problema? Eu cresço do seu lado e você vai ficar com frescura depois de adulta?

- Não é frescura! Não estou a fim de falar, só isso!

- Você não vai falar, mesmo?

- Não!

- Akari, eu não vim até aqui pra ficar encarando a sua cara deprimida! Me deixe ao menos te consolar!

- Consolar? Consolar? Como?

- Qual é o problema? É ele, mais uma vez?

Akari levantou-se e respondeu, ríspida:

- Quem disse que eu estou tendo problemas com ele?

Taiki levantou-se e respondeu:

- Ninguém precisa dizer uma coisa óbvia dessas pra mim, Akari! Eu sou lerdo, mas nem tanto!

- Que seja, Taiki! Não vai ajudar em nada!

Akari bateu as mãos contra a mesa, causando olhares tortos e silêncio no restaurante inteiro. Taiki aproveitou a deixa para se recompor e perguntar, mais calmo, assim que ambos se sentaram e os olhares se dissiparam.

- Você já tentou falar com ele?

- E adiantaria?

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

- E no que saber vai ajudar?

- Pode ser que funcione!

- E se não funcionar? É pra eu fazer o quê? Enfiar a cara num saco de papel e não sair mais de casa?

- Tentar continuar, Akari. Dói, mas é tudo o que dá pra tentar.

- Diz isso porque não é com você que está acontecendo.

- Não vai querer ficar se afogando em mágoas o resto da vida, vai?

- Vai catar coquinho, Taiki.

**Determinado tempo depois...**

_Don'na ni omottemo tsutawaru no wa hanbun  
Não importa o quanto pense, só metade das coisas é dita  
anata no kuchiburi itsumo dokoka uso ne  
Alguma parte dos seus beijos sempre é mentira, né?_

Akari mais uma vez desligou o telefone, frustrada por não poder dizer tudo o que pensava. Que queria tê-lo perto de si, que ela sabia que ele não estava sendo fiel... Mas...

Ela não teve tempo de pensar muita coisa. A entrega de comida tinha chego e ela precisava atender à porta.

Pouco tempo depois de entrar em sua casa novamente, ouviu a campainha.

- Pode levar o troco como gorjeta!

- Não é o entregador de Pizza, Akari! Sou eu!

A ruiva abriu a porta, reconhecendo o dono da voz.

- Taiki?

- Desculpa, peguei o maior toró lá fora.

- Entre, entre. Toma um banho, você resfriado nem sua mãe agüenta.

- Diz isso como se ela fosse a mulher mais paciente do mundo...

- E ela É!

- Paciente eu acho que é você, que só fica aí esperando alguém que não vai vir. Eu sou um grande amigo dele, mas sinceramente, não gosto do que ele faz com você. De jeito nenhum. Você está tão para baixo com isso... Porque aceita?

- Eu queria saber a resposta, mas eu acho que se soubesse, não estaria mais... Aceitando...

- Então eu acho que é melhor procurar essas respostas. Está fazendo mal a si mesma.

_Denwa no tooi koe kanjinai wake ja nai  
Não é que eu não sinta a voz distante do telefone  
Demo sore mitometa nara koi ga owaru no  
Mas se eu entender e admitir isso, a paixão acaba_

Akari pôs-se a pensar. Era fato que ela estava tentando, sozinha, arrastar a relação. Mas isso lhe fazia bem?Até quando ela ficaria assim?O que ela conseguiria deixar pra trás? O que não? O que ela faria com o que acabasse indo junto com ela?

Nada disso pôde ser contemplado por muito tempo. Taiki saiu do banho e ela tinha de fingir que estava tudo bem, embora soubesse que ele saberia que era uma farsa.

_Sabishii yoru wo ikutsu koereba anata wa (Anata wa)  
Quantas noites solitárias preciso passar para que você (você)  
Watashi no kokoro no naka kidzuite kureru no?  
Note o que há dentro de meu coração?_

Depois que Taiki foi embora, Akari viu-se sozinha com uma pizza fria inteira. Tá certo que quando pequena ela sempre quis uma pizza só pra si, já que sempre teve direito a só um ou dois pedaços, tendo a família grande que tinha. Mas agora que poderia comer uma sozinha, isso era no mínimo solitário...

Pegando um pedaço grande, foi até a sala e ligou a TV. Novelas e mais novelas, todas focadas em romances nojentos que todo mundo sabia que não aconteceriam numa vida real.

Akari comeu um pequeno pedaço, deixou o resto ali mesmo e foi dormir. Não havia sequer alguém para reclamar sobre a pizza largada. Isso doía demais.

Aliás, ela se sentia mais solitária que qualquer outra coisa nos últimos tempos.

_Watashi wo mitsumete hoshii kitsuku daite hoshii  
Quero que olhe para mim, que me abrace com força  
Watashi wo aishite hoshii tada hitori dake  
Quero que me ame, só a mim  
Hoka no dare mo minaide kanojo no koto wasurete  
Não olhe pra mais ninguém, esqueça aquela lá  
Ichi do mo ienai mama mata mune ni shimatte  
Não conseguindo dizer uma só vez,guardo isso no meu peito..._

Ela sempre achou idiotas as pessoas (majoritariamente mulheres) que claramente não eram amadas pelos seus companheiros, mas que não largavam deles. Pois é, e agora mesmo ela estava se chamando de idiota e muitas coisas piores. Ela sabia o quanto aquilo estava arrastando-a para o fundo do poço, mas não conseguia evitar. Ela acabava tendo falsas esperanças de que um dia poderia ser amada mesmo. Sabia que era mentira, mas acabava acreditando. E não conseguia sequer dizer o quanto estava sofrendo, para ninguém. Nem para as paredes.

Mas a vida continua e ela tinha trabalho no dia seguinte.

**Num outro tempo e lugar...**

- Decida-se! Você vai deixar a Akari te esperando aqui em Tokyo até quando?

Um garoto moreno quase gritava ao telefone de seu apartamento.

- Esperando? Não me faça rir. Sei o quanto não faço falta a ela, já que você está aí.

Foi a resposta.

- A Akari é mais fiel que isso. Ela não vai desistir de você até você dizer-lhe que você e ela não são mais um casal. Ela sabe, e bem, o que anda fazendo, mas ela não quer acreditar em fofocas e intuições.

- Isso não é problema meu.

- É sim, porque a namorada e o relacionamento são seus, não só dela. Foi você que a deixou. Pelo menos seja sincero a partir da próxima vez que falar com ela. É o mínimo que pode fazer. Ela não merece ouvir mentiras. Ninguém merece.

- Que seja, Taiki, que seja. Você sabe que ela vai sofrer de qualquer jeito.

- Não, o momento que você contar-lhe a verdade vai ser pior quanto mais você demorar e também a deixará por mais tempo nessa incerteza de agora. Pense um pouco nela, por mais que já não queira ficar com ela, caramba!

- Ok, ok, Taiki. Mas eu te liguei pra avisar... Eu vou casar com a Nene e ficar aqui.

- Casar? Você tá brincando!

- Não, não estou.

- Como é que a Akari fica nessa história?Vai dizer pra ela que o relacionamento evoluiu até chegar a esse ponto nas costas dela?

- Você que disse pra ser sincero.

- Você não tem o mínimo de consideração por ela, francamente!

- Me odeie o quanto quiser, essa é a verdade.

- Quando e onde será esse casamento?

- Aqui mesmo em Sapporo, em dezembro.

- Ligou aqui para me convidar?

- Mais ou menos.

- Pra quê mais?

- Pra ver se pode trazer... A Akari.

- Ah, não, você está de brincadeira.

- Não, não estou.

- Isso é o cúmulo da falta de respeito para com ela!

- Antes isso que ela ser a única do Xros Heart não convidada.

- Ela não precisa ir!

- Não quer que eu termine com ela por telefone, quer?

- ... Você sabe o quanto eu quero te espancar agora, né?

- Eu sei. Mas o que aconteceu, aconteceu.

**Algum tempo depois...**

- Por que será que ele pediu pra vir?

Akari esperava o pior, dentro do trem. Mas o problema é que nem mesmo a pior das possibilidades por ela imaginadas se comparava com o que, Taiki sabia, a esperava.

- ...

Taiki, não querendo mentir, fingiu não ouvir.

Akari ia perguntar de novo, quando ouviram tocar um sinal:

"Estamos chegando a Sapporo, Hokkaido. Por favor, guardem seu lixo nas sacolas presas aos bancos e levem-no consigo. A estação dispõe de locais para descarte correto. Obrigado pela preferência e esperamos que tenha sido uma boa viagem."

- Êpa. Estamos chegando.

- Sim, sim. Onde será que ele está?

E lá estava ele. Com seus cabelos ainda mais longos, roupas sóbrias e postura ligeiramente soberba.

Descendo do trem assim que parou, Akari aproveitou para abraçar-lhe e cumprimentar:

- Oiê!

O rapaz respondeu com um sorriso torto, e sentiu olhares fuzilantes vindo de um rapaz atrás dela.

- Oh, olá, Taiki.

- Oi.

Taiki foi em alguma direção qualquer, mostrando o celular antes de sair, para deixar claro que estaria disponível.

- Então... Onde quer ir?

- Está tendo White Illumination, né?

- Sim.

- Vamos ver?

- Tudo bem.

E lá estavam os dois apreciando a iluminação especial (ou ao menos em parte).

- Olha, que lindo!

- É.

- Parece que tem algo a dizer.

- Não, Akari.

- Olha! Que fofo! Parecem dois anjinhos!

- Verdade!

- Eles parecem estar muito felizes, né!

- É-é...

O rapaz, que aos poucos ia ficando nervoso, agora já chegava a gaguejar. Akari não deixou a informação passar reto.

_Issho ni miru yakusoku White Illumination*  
Uma promessa que vemos juntos, White Illumination*  
Kanawanu negai nara unazuite hoshikunai  
Se é um pedido que não poderá realizar, não quero que concorde comigo_

- Fala. O que está acontecendo?

- Nada, nada.

- Fala.

- Não é-

- Eu vi os olhares altamente ameaçadores do Taiki. Fala.

- N-

- Olha, eu não espero que você aja como um santo. Fala logo.

- É que...

- Ok, deixa que eu facilito. Por que me chamou e pediu pro Taiki vir também?

- É que...

O rapaz a levou para um canto mais isolado e disse:

- Sei que você vai provavelmente me odiar, mas...

Ele respirou fundo e disse:

- Não dá mais, Akari. A gente precisa terminar.

E foi recebido por uma reação neutra. Esquisitamente neutra.

- E daí?Eu sabia que ia acontecer. Por que eu te odiaria?

- O ponto é...

Ele respirou fundo e disse:

- Eu vou me casar, com a Nene. Daqui a três dias.

Ok, agora sim ela ficou surpresa.

- Como assim?

- Eu vou casar com a Nene.

- Não, espera aí, você me trouxe até aqui, passeou comigo, pra depois me dizer isso?

- É qu-...

- Não, não, que você era um cafajeste eu já sabia, mas um charlatão a esse ponto?

Akari deu um forte tapa no rapaz e saiu dali correndo, algumas lágrimas ameaçando cair.

Ela sabia que não seriam boas notícias que a esperariam em Sapporo. Mas não imaginava que até seus sentimentos como humana e amiga seriam tão esmagados.

_Ima goro yuki ga futte machijuu shiroku someru  
Agora neva, e a cidade inteira fica branca  
Watashi no koto wo omou anata wo keshite  
Apago aquela parte de você que pensa em mim  
Kon'na ni tooi basho de don'na ni omotte itemo  
Num lugar longe assim, não importa o quanto pense  
Itsuka wa wasurerareru yuki to kyori ni jama sarete...  
Um dia tudo será esquecido, atrapalhado pela neve e pela distância..._

Akari, entre as lágrimas, não percebeu que pessoas passavam por ela e trombou em uma.

- Ai! Cuida-

Mas não terminou a frase: a pessoa ali era Taiki.

- Taiki...

- Eu sabia o que ia acontecer. Mas não seria justo não deixá-la ouvir dele próprio.

Ela apenas caiu em prantos, sendo confortada por um abraço, no meio da rua.

- Calma, calma... Vai tudo melhorar depois... Calma...

- Taiki... Eu... Eu não sei com... Com que cara eu... Vo-...

O resto não estava mais inteligível.

- Calma, Akari, calma... Qualquer coisa, você tem a mim pra contar...

- O-obrigada...

E o choro continuou, acalmando-se apenas após um longo tempo, sendo então levada para o hotel pelo dito rapaz.

- Boa noite... Se precisar, meu quarto é o do lado.

- Obrigada. Eu vou... tentar dormir, ok?

- Tudo bem.

**Três dias mais tarde...**

Arroz era jogado por todo canto. Nene Aonuma não poderia estar mais bonita. Seu físico invejável somado a uma escolha de vestido certeira a deixavam simplesmente estonteante. Seu irmão, de terno, na primeira fileira de convidados, deixava o casamento com um certo ar de casamento de novela. E uma ruiva com o estado mais deplorável possível só aumentava mais a impressão de que aquele casamento não era real.

**Mais tarde nesse mesmo dia...**

- Taiki, não vem?

- Não, Tagiru, a Akari está chorando aqui no carro, não posso largá-la nem trazê-la pra recepção!

- Ok, ok...

_Honto wa kidzuite iru no  
Na verdade, eu já percebi  
Anata wa kanojo wo wasurenai  
Você não vai esquecê-la..._

**Alguns anos mais tarde...**

- Satoshi, volta já aqui!

- Ah, mãe, por favor, banho hoje não!

- Depois de ter jogado futebol? Jamais!

Satoshi Kudou fugia do banho, seus cabelos vermelho-labareda todos desgrenhados, mexendo-se ao vento.

Nota: White Illumination é uma iluminação especial de Sapporo, que ocorre no fim de novembro e vai até dezembro. Aliás, Sapporo fica mesmo aos 43ºN, enquanto Tokyo fica nos 35ºN, daí vindo o título.


End file.
